1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mobile broadcasting technology, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for measuring signal quality information in a mobile broadcasting network, and a system supporting the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two of the most important functions in mobile terminals at this time include mobile broadcasting and wireless internet. In the field of mobile broadcasting, terrestrial Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), satellite DMB, European Digital Video Broadcasting-Handhelds (DVB-H), and American Media Forward Link Only (MediaFLO) are competing with each other for a greater share of the market. While in the field of wireless internet, Wireless Broadband (WiBro) and World Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) are expected to gain popularity.
Mobile terminals, with which users can view mobile broadcasts, are becoming increasingly popular. However, even though users have such terminals, they are not able to view broadcasts everywhere. A mobile terminal supporting mobile broadcasting, such as terrestrial DMB, satellite DMB, DVB-H and MediaFLO, receives signals from a mobile broadcasting server and a repeater in order to perform broadcasting reception and reproduction. However, in some cases, mobile broadcast viewing may become impossible as the user moves into a shadow area, or as reception sensitivity decreases due to surrounding signal interference.
In order to prevent such problems, a broadcasting provider prepares for the elimination of low-reception strength areas or shadow areas of the mobile broadcasting network by searching for the low-reception strength areas or shadow areas of the mobile broadcasting network, and installing additional repeaters in the shadow areas.
In order to search for such low-reception strength areas or shadow areas of the mobile broadcasting network, a searcher carries test equipment around several areas to check a Signal to Noise Ratio (SNR) value indicating signal quality. In this manner, the mobile broadcasting provider can determine in which area the signal quality is reduced, and is able to take measures to improve signal quality in the area.
The conventional method of detecting signal quality of the mobile broadcasting network is a passive method in which the searcher directly tests signal quality in the corresponding area. Though this passive method is able to check signal quality in each area, it is unable to simultaneously check signal quality in all areas. In addition, when many searchers are mobilized to check signal quality in several areas, considerable time and expenses are wasted, and accurate measurements are not guaranteed. Further, since the conventional passive method has no way of simultaneously collecting measurement results in several areas, the mobile broadcasting provider has difficulty in comprehensively managing the measurement results.